Marry Me
by goddessHAX
Summary: NaruSasu AU in Los Angeles. A three-part Christmas fic. Naruto is a gym trainer and Sasuke is the editor of the LA Press. Naruto wanted to bring Sasuke out to a getaway to finally ask him to marry him, but things couldn't be more complicated, cuz gosh darnit- LIFE SUCKS! The 2nd part will be posted on early X'mas day, and 3rd part will be posted on late X'mas day :D (US time-zone)
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N**: It's Christmas Eve here, and as an expat in China, I'm really fuckin' depressed. There is NOTHING, no nothing Christmas, but, because there is nothing one must create! So here it is, the first of the 2 parts fic, Marry Me. This is a NaruSasu Fluff/Drama, and I don't usually write fluff, but I thought I might have to.

Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow on Christmas day and will be the conclusion to this story.

I threw in a Pokemon-otaku joke in there, I hope someone caught that ^^; The person who gets it first will get an electronic high-five from me.

* * *

**Marry Me**

**Chapter 1 – Christmas Eve**

"I want to take Christmas off... No, I need to take Christmas off." Naruto curled his biceps again as he lifted the free weight. He was at his last set for the day's workout. He wiped his sweat and took a drink from his water bottle. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand and then his face with a towel that was hanging at the mouth of his gym bag. He was done.

The guy leaning next to the ab-curl machine was Kiba, who was none other than the club owner himself. He was a faired-skin and toned-body man, good looking and in his late 20's, same as Naruto. He's not much of a work-out type of guy and was only in-charge of the store after his father's retirement. It's now his store and he needed Naruto to help him run it. "But Naruto, we need you. The store needs you. Now, I'm sorry it's going to be Christmas and all, but we are open all day, all night, and 7 days a week, 365 days a year… well you get the idea. And all the other shifts are taken, and as the store's general manager, it's your duty to take Christmas…. I'm sorry, Naruto."

"No man, you don't understand. I already made the reservations at Big Bear like ages ago. It's hard during Christmas you know?

"Hey, I know you want to see your boyfriend and all during Christmas, but I also have a family too and I'm the owner." He chuckled and then stuck out the tip of his tongue. Guess some people never grew up.

"Wait… how did you…?!" Naruto looked at him with his eyes wide open. He was shocked to say the least. He made sure not to talk about his private affairs with Kiba, as close as they were as friends. The subject of his preference and who they date was almost never brought up, and Kiba the same. They have a different kind of friendship: a friendship of video games with the boys, pizza and beer at Dave and Busters with the boys, and karaoke Fridays at Neji's with the boys, and it was _never_ Asian twink night Thursdays at the West Holllywood gay clubs with the _boys~_-If you catch my drift.

"Oh come on, did you think I missed it everytime that what, whoever that is- Sam? Simon? Saul? Sebastian? Ash?"

"Sasuke." Naruto corrected him.

"Yeah, that Sasuke guy comes in and you guys disappear to the spare equipment room for like the _last 3_ _years_?" Naruto rolled his eyes, "Geesh, I'm only turning a blind eye cause I knew you for so long, Naruto. Your, ya know, your—" He paused to find the right word without offending the blonde, "—lifestyle. Maybe, try not to bring that to work ok? I'm not against it or anything, so don't get me wrong, but—" Kiba was reminded of a time back in high school when he had experimented with a male classmate. It was just a _thang_ and it was never serious after high school. One of those… teenage spur of the moment type things, they called it. His face flushed at the flashback.

Naruto rolled his eyes at him again, _"pshhh hypocrite."_ He thought. Naruto was there when Kiba was going out with that nerdy bug kid, Shino, from their biology lab class. "But you don't understand Kiba, it's really important that me and—" He lowered his voice at the next word, "—Sasuke—go this year… I had plans."

"Well that's great and all and I'm all happy for you, but you can't skip work to go up to Big Bear so you can like, ya know, _camp_—in his wood cabin."Kiba bared his canines into a knowing grin.

"If only…" Naruto let out a sigh as he turned to throw his towel in his locker. "He said I was like… too big, so we haven't really…done_ it_. He said it hurts, so…"

"Oh come on, Naruto, I don't believe that you guy's done absolutely nothing." Kiba was stacking some documents on his desk as Naruto turned to sit on Kiba's office chair. He spun around once. "I mean, did he at least suck you off?"

"Yeah…" Naruto reminisced the last time he met up with Sasuke. It's been a month. _A goddamn month. _Sasuke's been busy. Working both as a reporter and editor for one of the biggest magazines in Los Angeles sure has its traveling perks, but he was almost never at home. The last 2 weeks he's been in New York, then Denver, then last week he was back home again, and stayed a total for 10 hours, then left again for Greece—and Naruto missed him terribly. "And he was good at it too... Hey! Why am I talking to you about that?!" Naruto suddenly felt really frustrated as he sank into the desk with his head between his crossed arms. If Sasuke keep this up, he will most definitely go crazy, but—

"Naruto, is there something you are not telling me?" Kiba noticed the obvious frustration from his friend's usually collected self.

Naruto had gotten up already with his gym bag over his shoulder. He punched in his time card and was ready to leave. He pushed open the glass door to the exit. "Kiba… I plan to ask Sasuke to marry me on Christmas, ya know? All romantic-like, when the clock strikes 12." Naruto turned to leave the complex, a look of disappointment in his eyes. "That's all…"

"Wait—ok wait wait _wait_ a minute, Naruto. Newsflash. Important shit and you ain't telling me." Kiba ran after him as he was walking out. Kiba grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned around. "Yeah, you know what? Shit damn, I know I'm going to hate myself for this—but err, I'll personally take your shift for you. Yeah."

Naruto could hear his heart smile if that was possible. He thought he had heard Kiba wrong. "Wait… what? Are you sure? Kiba… I mean..."

"Yeah… I thought we were bros and you couldn't even tell me you are gonna ask your _baby_ to marry you?" Emphasizes on _baby_. Naruto laughed nervously looking from left to right. They were outside the store already and there were other people around and they were being kind of loud. He was embarrassed. Kiba couldn't have said_ that _any louder—gay or not. "Good luck, Naruto!" Kiba slapped him on his back hard, startling Naruto as he took a step forward. "He better say yes or else I'm having you work double shifts for a _month_!"

"Kiba, thanks pal! You don't know how much this means to me." Naruto was grateful beyond words. He could have sworn, manly tears were seeping out from behind his eyes. They fist-bumped each other as Naruto turned to leave.

"Yeah yeah yea, thank me later…" Kiba gestured for Naruto to leave, "Go on now. Go, go on~"

Naruto looked at his watch, confirming the date once again. It's Christmas Eve, _yes_, he will need to make that phone call to Sasuke. Sasuke promised that he would be back in L.A. right around this time. If Naruto did his math correctly, Sasuke's flight arrived about 30 minutes ago, and he travels light with a carry-on only, so that means if he'd got off his plane on time, he would have already gone through customs and he should be turning on his cellphone in 5 minutes. Naruto set his watch to beep in 5 minutes sharp.

Sasuke turned on his phone.

-an hour and a half after arriving at the airport.

Reason: Duty Free shops.

A flood of missed calls and text messages invaded his phone.

_He swears that whoever spammed his phone is gonna get it! He doesn't know what it is this person is gonna get, but he's gonna get it._

He looked at the missed call logs. _Oh god, 23 missed calls and texts from Naruto_. He almost didn't want to call him back. What a _freak_. He let out a long deep sigh and chuckled to himself inwardly. He was ecstatic that someone missed him as much as he missed the other person.

"Yo." Sasuke said flatly as the other person on the line picked up. Dude's gotta keep his chill self even if he was like-so-excited-he-could-like-totally-die-and-stuff. "23 missed messages and calls, Naruto? Aren't we a little desperate today?" He teased. "I didn't think you remembered me."

"Sasuke, I miss you…" It sounded like a whisper. Naruto must have been at a public place.

"I miss you too and I got you some presents… I really hope you like them." Naruto could hear his smile through the phone.

"What did you get me?"

"Oh, it's a surprised! You'll find out eventually. Did you get me something?"

"Oh god, Sasuke, please tell me you remember…" It was talked about as Naruto's Christmas present to him. "Sasuke, remembered what we talked about on G-chat? Like a week ago?"

**Shoot**. _Shoot me in the face._ Sasuke just remembered that loose conversation that took place while he was in Greece writing up a report while listening to his recordings. When Naruto would ask him something, he would answer _"uh huh", "ok, yeah." "LOL", _and _"ROFL"_ without really _really_ reading what he was saying. "I think it was something about Bears skiing…?"

"You said you'll be back for Christmas, so we made plans to go to the Big Bears ski resort… So, I was wondering… if you would like to have dinner later tonight so we could talk about the trip?"

"Oh shit, Naruto." This could never be good. "I have a dinner meeting with the boss and some really important clients at the airport, actually. It was a rushed meeting on Christmas Eve so we are actually having the dinner meeting at the airport, like in 20 mins or so…"

"Oh I see…" Sasuke could hear Naruto sigh heavily into the phone speakers as there were statics on the receiving end. "Then tomorrow, I'll pick you up at your apartment. I think around 8am would be a good time since we want to get there early. You can sleep in the car if you're tired…"

"Naruto…_fuck_."

"What." Naruto could hear it in Sasuke's voice, but he hope it wasn't true.

"I have a deadline tomorrow. Everybody had the day off, but not me. The senior editor just took his special leave and—well, I'm next in line for the responsibility to be there. So…"

"God, Sasuke, you didn't think of telling me this _before_ I made the reservations? I couldn't get my refunds now. It's too late to cancel!"

"I want to see you too, but I can't! Like, the entire company _depends_ on me. Do you _understand_? It's not like I wanted to spend Christmas in an empty office all by myself. Not even the Starbucks in my building is going to be open… Goddammit."

"Yeah, I understand alright. I had to _beg_ my boss to let me off so that we could spend some quality time together, but you couldn't take a day off? It's mother fucking Christmas, for Christ's sake!" –_quite literally._

"Your boss, your boss! Kiba, your high school lab partner is your boss! My boss is the freakin' business section of the _LA Press_. My boss is my career in journalism. My boss is all the millions of readers that read a goddamn newspaper everyday with their eggs and bacon. My boss is the news that doesn't stop, even on holidays! Do you understand my job, Naruto? Did you ever stop to understand me? They need me!"

"And I need you!" Naruto was screaming through the phone now.

"And I need them!"There was a pause on the line as silence took over for the longest few seconds ever. "And I need them. I'm really sorry Naruto, perhaps, we should take a br-break do you think?" Sasuke's voice sounded soft and his voice was shaking. Naruto could tell that he might be crying. "I'm quite a busy guy actually, s-so like, I don't want to waste your time. I have my passions in life that doesn't—with all due respect—revolve around you, and, and—I just-I don't want to waste your time anymore."

"Wait, Sasuke. What are you saying?"

"I'm saying…I-I just don't—Goodbye, Naruto!" And then he hung up.

Naruto thought about calling back, but he didn't.

Because Sasuke was right. Sasuke was too good for him anyways. He had a career and something going on for him. All Naruto ever wanted was Sasuke to unconditionally be by his side, to come to him. Naruto was selfish, he wanted Sasuke all to himself and never cared what Sasuke had wanted. They had talked about this before, and Naruto kept pulling, pulling, _pulling _him in and drowning him with himself until finally he suffocated.

Also, Sasuke was a scholar; double major graduated with honors, editor for the business section of LA Press, good looking, kind, funny, and gives_ hell_ of a good head. Who was Naruto? Community college dropout who works at a gym who was hired by, _yes_, his high school science class lab partner. The reality was as such. He should have seen this coming. Love did not matter in the end. They were completely different people on the social ladder. They are different people in different worlds. Naruto could never understand Sasuke's work and ambitions. Suddenly he felt so close, yet so far from Sasuke as he analyzed everything that had happened between them from the beginning to the end. All the hints that Sasuke had given him before about his work… it was all serving up to discarding him on Christmas Eve. That's it. Naruto was convinced. He didn't cry. He just sat there in his car at the drive-thru's parking lot, baffled, pondering upon it as he bit into his Double-Double cheese burger for his Christmas Eve dinner.

Sasuke's boss had waited for him at the restaurant in the airport, but Sasuke did not show up. The older gentleman looked at the watch. The meeting must go on. He shook the clients' hands as they sat down to open the meeting with some red wine and fresh baked house bread.

Sasuke had thrown his folder containing all his meeting materials in the trash can. He stuffed it right in the airport terminal trash can and gave it a hardy kick to its side. He slid down the wall next to the trash can and onto the ground. He sat there, hands covering his face, just crying. He just cried. He let the tears run down his face and onto his silk tie and button up dress shirt. He didn't care if people were looking at him, a grown man crying on the floor near a trash can. He just cried. He didn't care about the meeting. The meeting can go fuck itself. All he could think about was Naruto's voice and how much he missed Naruto already and how he will go on tomorrow. He had dreamt about seeing Naruto again, for the past month, but work had stopped him, this and that had stopped him and he was not satisfied with his work constraints. Naruto was not helping it either by pressuring him to show up, to see him, when he was already exhausted from his traveling. Sasuke wanted to make time, but he couldn't, he just couldn't! He has a 45 minutes lunch break each day in which he used to sleep. He wished. He just wished that there were more hours in the day for Naruto. He loves Naruto, but was too cool and stupid to ever say it to his face. Oh, and let's not forget that he just broke up with him._"Stupid stupid stupid!"_ Now, he could never give Naruto his Christmas present. He banged his head on the wall as he sobbed next to the trash can.

()-()-()-()

Ssasuke held himself on his bed and cried until the clock striked 12.

"_Merry fuckin' Christmas."_ He whispered. No one heard it but himself.

The clock kept ticking away.

* * *

**_End of Christmas Eve…_**

* * *

A/N: Next part will be posted tomorrow, Christmas Day! M-filter!


	2. Christmas is a BLAH

**A/N:** I hope everyone is having a wonderful Christmas so far! And thank you for reading my work. I cannot thank you enough! There will be a chapter 3 as I feel the fic would fit better as a 3-parts thing.

As always, I'm still working on _"Perhaps in Another Lifetime"_ – The epic series that got me started here on ff. It's NaruSasu and it's a dark, twisty, and angsty roller-coaster ride. Please check it out in your spare time :)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_(Part 1 of the conclusion)_

**Christmas is a BLAH**

* * *

It was Christmas day and Naruto was at the Fitness Center, punching in his time card. The fitness center was empty as only Kiba was at the counter, playing on his laptop. Of course it was empty, who would be at a work out at 6am in the morning on Christmas Day? They only had to keep the fitness center open for their brand, or else he would be home right now, warm in his bed, drooling into his pillow. His ears perked up at the sound of someone walking in. "Ehh. Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm back, you can go home to your _family_ now."

"Hey hey, no need for that tone, what's wrong? And why they heck are you here? Aren't you supposed at Big Bears and half way in _Sasuke's cabin_ already?"

"Yeah, so here I am. Surprise."

Something was definitely wrong with Naruto and Kiba didn't want to pursue it out of him. "So, I take it you're not going then?" Naruto nodded as he slumped down on a chair next to Kiba. "Well, alright."

"You should go home. I'll stay here and watch the store." Naruto gestured with his eyes for Kiba to leave.

"Well, then you should have told me sooner, cause now, the rest my family are half way to Las Vegas, and they even took the dog." Kiba looked at his laptop as he clicked away. "So, I'm staying right here. I'm checking myself in right now on Facebook to _24-Hours_ _Fitness Center_"

"Well so am I then. I guess we'll work together during Christmas."

"Next best thing. Ok, checking _us_ in on Facebook together." He read it off, "Working on Christmas Day at 24-Hours Fitness Center With Naruto Uzumaki Feeling…" He looked to Naruto. "How are we feeling?"

"BLAH."

"—feeling BLAH." He had to add that one, and then he selected the emoticon to be one of a sad face. "Naruto, cheer up, we're going to have the greatest blah-Christmas in the history of all blah-Christmases." He slung an arm over Naruto's slumped shoulders. "We can order pizza."

Three hours had gone by, and only a mom with three kids had came in to buy a last minute whey protein powder Christmas present for a family member. Kiba noted that the woman picked the tropical pineapple flavor. This woman obviously does not know what she was doing.

Naruto had remembered that Christmas used to be more festive and exciting as a kid, until…well until his parents passed away in a car accident about 5 years ago though. He sighed as he sipped from his instant hot coco with marshmallows and cinnamon; Kiba had gotten it for them at 7-11 next door, _a little bit of Christmas spirit_ he said. Naruto tried not to think about it in all honestly. Images of his mom's warm mashed potatoes and his dad poking at the logs to start a fire flooded his mind. He was beyond crying years ago. He could only lower his head in remembrance. He often wonder what his parents would say to him. Would they be proud of him? And would he have came out to them that he was gay? And what would they have said to him. Would he be accepted? Would they have accepted Sasuke?

_Sasuke._

He felt his blood boiled and his mouth ran dry. He was no longer in the stages of grief, but was angry at the Uchiha. He felt sick thinking about Sasuke's warm smile and the way Sasuke works while tipping his glasses with his left hand.

_Yes, that's right._ Sasuke used to work at home next to him on the laptop. Naruto would come up and hug him from behind. And Sasuke would always lean back into the crock of his neck to give him those small kisses before he continued his work. _Ah yes_, those marvelous kisses. What ever happened to those? Whatever happened to those warm nights when they cuddled together and held each other's hand when they went to sleep at night with Sasuke's soft hair against his chest?

That was before Sasuke got promoted to be the editor where his work load quadrupled overnight. Sasuke started staying at his apartment less and less until one day he just disappeared into his own apartment and office, where he doesn't come out anymore.

Did Naruto do something wrong? Did Naruto do something wrong _in bed_? Sasuke generally would be fine with just being rubbed with one middle finger inserted to rub on his prostate while kissing him on his cock. He would make these delicious mewing sounds that was well worth the trouble of finding that sensitive bunch of nerves. Sasuke's body was sensual. Naruto would try to slip in a second digit to stretch him, but he would always back away complaining about the discomfort. Sometimes Naruto would just kiss the tip of his cock and Sasuke would cum and Naruto would pleasure him with his finger some more as he cum again. Naruto enjoyed that fact that Sasuke had never had a relationship before Naruto. He learned that he wasn't always the outgoing type and never pursued a relationship. They met purely by accident, _no_, fate.

Naruto noticed someone new at the gym, obviously a _n00b _at the weights station, he came over to offer help. Sasuke had said he wanted bigger biceps and maybe a 6-pack and Naruto laughed. Sasuke was toned and skinny, but he was never meant to have the same type of hard body as Naruto. He imagined what Sasuke would look like buff as a body builder and he threw up a little in his mouth. He helped the newcomer at the weight machines. Their hands accident touched while reaching for the same dumbbell. Sasuke blushed and looked away; Naruto kept his eyes on him. Sasuke looked back again into his eyes as Naruto's hand was still in contact with his. Sasuke kept his eyes on Naruto as Naruto's eyes never weaver, then finally, Naruto spoke in a soft but determined voice, "I will have you no matter what it takes." Sasuke's heart skipped a beat and then flew out the window; the blush on his face deepened into deeper red. "And I never keep promises that I couldn't keep…"

It was a declaration of war on Sasuke's heart, and Naruto never gave in. He never—so why should he give up now? Just because that goddarn Sasuke had said something stupid on the phone Naruto is going to weakly back off?

Finally, Kiba spoke again as Naruto was logging in onto Facebook to see all the warm and fuzzy Christmas messages that flooded his news feed. He was having a terrible Christmas and that was like rubbing salt into the wound. "Naruto, I know it's none of my business and all, but, how's Sasuke?" He asked knowingly, trying to have a conversation with Naruto between the awkward silence.

Naruto saw that Sasuke had changed his facebook status to 'Single'.

"Single, I guess."

"Hmm, I see. Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I… don't know. I love him. That's all I know and I couldn't think."

"Naruto, why don't you stop thinking and start doing? I thought your way of life was to get what you wanted and never back down? This is not the Naruto I knew, not from ever."

"I should stop thinking about what I want, perhaps..." He kept his eyes on the monitor, "—and try to finally understand what Sasuke wants, and I just want him to be happy and –free."

Kiba ran a palm over his own face and probed his head back on his fist, keeping his gaze fixated on Naruto's ridiculous logic behind those bright blue orbs. "I'm sure Sasuke wants you. And I think you want him. Why don't you make yourself useful and admit that you both need each other?! Be the man and go to him right now!"

Kiba was right. Naruto need to be the man in this and try for one last time. It was his duty as _the_ man! It was all the push he needed.

Naruto sat up slowly, the movements of his eyes changed as he looked up something on the internet. His clicking of the mouse and typing speed was off the charts. Naruto got up from his chair and grabbed his jacket with one hand as he dashed out the door. Nothing needed to be said or explained.

Kiba looked at the search terms on the web browser: "Jewelry store open Christmas day"

()-()-()-()

Naruto pulled out all his life savings from his bank account which was only a measly thousand some dollars. As if kicking and punching the ATM machine would make it spurt out more cash, he slammed his fists on the keypad. It will have to do.

Naruto had found a shady little jewelry store in downtown LA that will open until 9pm on a Christmas day. It was nearly 8:30. He must hurry to the store before it closes.

He parked his beat-up '88 Toyota Tercel 3 blocks from the store at a back alley with dim lights as it was the only free parking available.

He made it just in time to enter the store. The store owner, who was an old gentleman in his late 60's breathed down his neck as he wander about the store looking for the engagement ring that would fit Sasuke's persona, but most importantly, the width of his wallet. He finally found one after pacing around the store for about 5 times over.

It went unnoticed that someone was watching him from outside the store display window the entire time as he shopped around the store. Naruto thought he saw another person came in the store, but as he turned around it was only himself and a very impatient gentleman that glared daggers at him to make his selection.

It was a simple gold ring with interlaced pattern that looks like a candy cane. He thought that would be perfect and memorable since it was Christmas. It was a bit over his price range, but he was lucky enough to bargain it down 27 bucks, giving the man all of his life savings as a result. The store owner didn't even wish him a Merry Christmas as he took his cash in one hand and handed him the ring in the other. The man closed the store behind him and turned off the lights. Naruto ran out thanking the owner for staying open passed 9pm. The street was dark and quiet and the back alley was even darker.

Naruto's heart was impatient as he shuffled his keys into the keyhole. He will need to get to Sasuke before Christmas ends. He will need to tell him. Naruto had made up his mind. He will put all his fate in this one last time. He had decided to ask Sasuke to marry him still, no matter if it was the world's stupidest decision to ask your ex to comply.

As he was putting his keys in to unlock his car door, he felt a cold steel blade of a knife brushed up against his throat. He froze, and dropped the keys on the ground. He felt the coldness of the blade press harder on his throat as a breathy voice spoke up behind him. The breath smelled of alcohol and old cheese. "Kid, I saw wat chu got'ere, why dun chu hand that ov'r?"

Naruto's blood ran cold as he reached in his pocket.

"Yah, datsit. The ring that chu jus got there, sonny." The man kept the blade on his throat.

Naruto's whole body shook as he handed over the ring with unsteady fingers. The man took it with his dirty, grim-covered hand. His whole life savings, his ring, his dream of kneeling on one knee asking Sasuke to marry him slowly faded away until it was just the moving image of his car's exhaust smoke as it was being driven away by the robber.

No money. No car. And no Sasuke. He was alone in the middle of a dark alley in downtown LA and he just got robbed on Christmas.

He dropped to his knees. He didn't think his knees would gave away like that. He thought those things only happen in movies when the characters would emphasize their grief by dramatically falling on the floor. He learned that the truth was not far from fiction as his tears streamed out from behind his eyes. His mind was a blank. All he saw was his dreams slipped away behind the blur of tears and sobs. _His_ sobs.

He didn't remember crying like that ever since his parents died. He held on strong. The rope that made up his passions and strengths would come apart in threads, but he never let go. He felt his hand slipped today, once, twice, trice… He slid down but held no strength to pull himself back up. Perhaps fate was never on his side to begin with and everything he had done for Sasuke thus far was for nothing.

Someone came up behind him as he paid no attention. That someone put something on his head as he walked away. The object slipped onto Naruto's lap. It was an old worn out Santa hat and it was the ugliest and dirtiest Santa hat he had ever seen in his life. Walking away was a drunk man in a dirty Santa suit that was in an even worse condition than the hat; He was pushing a dirty old shopping cart with other junk in it. The man in the suit turned around wobbly as he was almost falling over in the rain gutter, he was holding an empty beer bottle in one hand and a dirty blue-colored sack on his shoulder as he sang some incomprehensible gibberish. It was no doubt that it was a drunk homeless individual. Naruto kept his teary eyes on the stranger as he came back to face Naruto with a smile, his teeth were black or missing, and he spoke as he laughed. "Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas!" The man grabbed the santa hat from Naruto's hands and put it back on Naruto's head."For chuu!" The homeless man went away laughing and singing as he turned the corner with his shopping cart.

Naruto watched in bafflement and wonder as to what just happened. He was given a gift by someone with less than him, no less a stranger. That man had absolutely nothing, no apartment, no clean clothes, and no-_thing_, but still gave a piece of his clothing to Naruto as a Christmas present.

From the pits of his stomach something had ignited; a flame so hot that it burned him from his inside out giving him a power that he never thought he had before. That imaginary rope materialized again. He has no money and no car, but he will get to Sasuke before the clock strikes 12. He felt his hands grabbed that rope to stop himself from falling. And by gods, Naruto will make Sasuke his. His other hand now came up to grab the rope as well to he pulled himself up, one on top of the other, climbing faster and power increasing. He will make this the best Christmas ever. He will make this _blah_-Christmas the only one that mattered for the rest of his life. He ran.

He has no car, but he has legs and shoes and a full stomach. He clutched the dirty santa hat between his fist and he ran. He bit his chapped lips as the cold air invaded his senses. He never ran so hard in his life.

There was only one thought in his mind…

_**Sasuke…!**_

* * *

_Merry Christmas, and to be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Oh shoot, it looks like there's going to be a part 3 in which will be posted later on today. Cheers! ^_^ *clicks champagne glasses together*


	3. Christmas Night (YAOI!) and the finale!

A/N: I had to post this in a rush since I'm going on a trip now and ffn had and update therefore I couldn't get it in time. Please forgive my errors anad such as this one had not been proofed. thank you for all your reviews and comments! ^^ Hope every one had a nice X'mas!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Christmas Day Part 2**

* * *

Naruto gripped the air in front of him as he ran down the dirty streets of downtown LA. He was glad that Sasuke's work was in downtown as well, thus making his attempt actually possible. He ran down Olympic Blvd. and crossed at the 1st Street intersection. He ran up the steeping road as he passed by a ramen house. He stomach growled at the sight and his mouth could partially taste the juicy noodle in his mouth. He shook his head of the thought; he must keep running as he was almost at the business building district.

He must have ran for miles before he stop in front of a tall dark building. Every floor was dark, saved for one little light at one of the top floors that was still dimly illuminated. His hands dropped to his knees as he pant to catch his breath before approaching. He had been running non-stop for the past hour and he was about to fall over and die, but not before reaching Sasuke. He looked up the giant that was the LA Press building, but kept his eyes on the one lit office at the top. _Sasuke…_

Naruto picked himself up as he sprinted towards the gate. He found it to be locked and only accessible via passcode. He thought quickly and came up with a plan. He run to the back of the building and climbed over the rusted gate to the trash disposal. He searched around in the dark until he found an unhinged air vent passage behind a couple of dirty trashcans. Naruto dropped on his hands and knees and crawled in. He had since lost the santa hat somewhere along while climbing over the fence. He was lucky he fit in the tight air vent as he used his cellphone to illuminate his way in the cobwebs-filled passage. He panted heavily as he breathed in the dust and covered his nose with the sleeve of his jacket. He climbed forth, one hand in front of the other. He looked at his watch as it glowed in the dark: 11:12pm.

Finally he found a loose vent opening and kicked it completely off after a few attempts, revealing dark hallway ahead. His only task was to keep quiet and locate the elevator at this point. He was fast to approach the elevator around the corner, a shuffling of someone else's' feet was heard echoing down the far side of the hall. "Hello?" It called out. "Helloww? Or was that a rat?" It was a nightshift security guard for the building. He should have known a business with a building such as this would have their securities up even on Christmas. Naruto kept completely still and soundless with his back to the wall. The security guard move the flash light from left to right searching for the origin of the sound. Naruto could see the spotlight stopped at a leaky water spot across from him on the ceiling, dripping. The security grumbled something about writing a note to let maintenance know in the morning.

Naruto was not caught, but cannot use the elevators anymore as it was guarded.

But he could use the stairs.

He came too far to turn back now.

He ran up the stairs. _Third floor, fifth floor, seventeenth floor_... He lost count and his breath. He didn't even remember what floor Sasuke worked at. He finally stopped at the twenty-fifth floor as there was a flicker of light through the glass that caught the corner of his eyes. He pivoted towards the door and turned the knob from the fire escape door as he carefully walked in.

Sasuke had been looking out the full-wall window at his office. He stared far into the horizon of the LA skyline as he took another sip from his coffee. He will need all the coffee in the world to finish his stack of articles and edits that were piled high on his desk. He didn't even want to look at his desk, because everytime he stared at it the pile would only get higher by his imaginations. He breathed into the clean glass. He could see his breath condensing on its surface. He breathed out air again, this time on purpose, making the condensation spread into a larger splotch in front of him. He wiped the condensation with his sleeve. When he look into the sparkling clean glass, a blur of a reflection caught him by surprise_. It couldn't be…_

Naruto was standing in front of his door, directly behind Sasuke with only his desk in between them, and the most menacing look was on his face. He looked like he was ready to pounce and kill. Sasuke stood frozen and almost dropped his coffee, but he didn't. He calmly fixed his work glasses with his left hand as he put the mug back on the desk. His hand caressed the back cushion of the leather seat as he sat down in a slump. He crossed his legs and lean back. He fixed his glasses again as he looked up at Naruto. "And what brought you over here?"

Naruto looked terrible for lack of a better word. He was covered in dust from head to toe and there were cobwebs in his hair. His face was dirty and wind-bitten; a drop of blood formed at the corner of his chapped lips. Naruto was wearing white that has turned gray now with dirt and other unidentifiable debris; his shoes were untied and there were cut on his hands. Naruto took off his jacket slowly and threw it on the ground behind him as he walked toward Sasuke; determination in his strut. He took a step and Sasuke held his breath. Sasuke's hand was numbed. He continued until he walked around the desk and was now standing right next to Sasuke. Sasuke, still not moving, kept his gaze to the door in front of him.

Without so much of a warning, Naruto pulled him into a hold in his arms. Sasuke took a deep breath, Naruto smelled like he just went through hell and back and now he was here, holding Sasuke. Sasuke tried to take a breath, but his mouth was immediately covered by Naruto's own. Naruto breathed into the kiss as Sasuke could now only breathe through Naruto's mouth. The air in the room was gone and Sasuke never needed oxygen so badly in his life as he did now, with both hands, he held onto Naruto's face and proceeded to suck all the air he could from Naruto's hot mouth. Naruto placed his knee between Sasuke's thighs as he climbed on top of him, spreading his own thighs as he straddled the one beneath him.

Sasuke's hands were desperate, reaching up behind Naruto's back as he rubbed and peeled off his shirt. Naruto's fingers tripped over themselves as they were busy trying to undo Sasuke's tie and unbutton his shirt. Sasuke arched into the touch.

"You…" Naruto had finally said, "I'm here for you…"Sasuke had noticed it just now that Naruto had been crying; tears ran down his face and snot was beginning to seep out of his nose. Naruto wiped his face with the back of his hand, but his tears did not stop falling, "and I'm never going to let you go ever again."

Before Naruto finished his thought, Sasuke attacked his mouth and Naruto kissed back with the same ferocity of its own. Their tongues danced as Sasuke removed Naruto from his restrictive jeans and dumped them in a pile next to his desk. Naruto unbuttoned Sasuke's pants as he felt his length pressingup against the unmercifully restrictive fabric. Naruto's hand brushed across the budge as it jumped in excitement. He pulled his underwear and pants down to his thighs and stopped. With both hands pressed firmly against Sasuke's thighs, he dipped his head into giving Sasuke's head a good long lick. That earned an earful of moan from Sasuke as his body arched back and gripped the armchair, digging his nails on it.

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's face and their lips connected again, all the while rubbing Sasuke's tip and rubbing his pre-cum all over, making it slick. Naruto grind his own length into Sasuke's own bringing another moan out of them both. "Take me, Sasuke…" Naruto exhaled into his ear.

"What?" Sasuke looked Naruto in the eye while he was trying to catch his breath, hazy with lust.

"I have nothing to give you… nothing to offer you… Sasuke, I…you… Please take me… just, take my body." Naruto, already straddling his hips brought Sasuke's length at his lower entrance. "I know we never did this, but I want you to feel good. If you cannot let me take you, then, take me… instead." Before Sasuke could register his eyes and mind into what was going on, Naruto had penetrated himself with Sasuke's tip. Naruto hissed as he held there for a couple of seconds to adjust. Sasuke bit back his lips as he never felt tightness and heat like this before. Naruto was the 'top' and he never imagined that he would be willing to do this. Naruto slid down further until he was completely penetrated to the hilt, as he started rocking back and forth on Sasuke's cock.

Sasuke threw his head back on the back of the chair and squeezed his eyes as he was getting used to the new feeling; it was simply mind-blowing that whatever Naruto was doing could be this good. Naruto brought his face back to look him in the eye as he kissed Sasuke's now sweat-drenched forehead; Sasuke placed butterfly kisses on his neck. Getting used to the stretch now, Naruto moved his hips faster, bouncing on Sasuke until he was literally moving the chair and pushing it against the back window. Seeing Sasuke was close to release, he lift himself off completely and turned around. Naruto straddled him backwards as he held his cheeks open for Sasuke to penetrate. He did just that and bucked in Naaruto's eager opening with ease.

Naruto held on to the desk in front of him as he placed himself so that Sasuke would hit his sweet spot over and over soon found a rhythm. Naruto's knees got weak as he was close to release and dropped to his hands on the floor. Sasuke was also close to release and felt his whole body shivered with a primal need. He wanted to be in control. Sasuke held tightly to Naruto's hips as he slammed in through the back with half-lidded lust-filled eyes.

Naruto came with a low throaty moan as he released himself on the floor. Feeling the pressure from Naruto's release, Sasuke gave it a few thrust before spilling himself inside Naruto. They held there for a moment, neither of them spoke; it was completely quiet saved for the heavy sound of their panting.

Sasuke rolled off of Naruto's body as he disconnected himself; a trail of semen followed him. He turned on his side to look at Naruto, but Naruto was already staring at him. The blonde first placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. The hug was so full and deep and it filled Sasuke's nostrils with the scent of their sweat.

"Why did you come here? Was it just to have sex, or because you know that I'm vulnerable to you…. Or both?" Naruto cupped his chin to look at his tear-filled eyes as he stared back at him. "Is it because you know that I could never be apart from you?" Naruto shook his head as his own tears were threatened to spill over again.

Naruto mouthed a 'no' and kissed the man he held in his arms. He wanted to say it. He wanted so bad to ask Sasuke to be his, but he has nothing… absolutely nothing, but his love. He realized as he walked through that door this evening that he has nothing in life to offer to Sasuke but his body, and he wanted Sasuke to have it, every last bit of him. Sasuke, who has everything did not in fact need him, and Naruto would so much as to get on his knees and beg Sasuke to see him if that was what it takes. But Sasuke took him, dusty and dirty and all—in the lips and more intimately. Naruto couldn't muster up the courage to ask Sasuke to be his. Sasuke was too good for him, and he was absolutely nothing.

Sasuke also brought his hand up to cup Naruto's face; he noticed the tears that welled up behind Naruto's eyes and spoke, "Naruto, I want you to take me… as well."

"But Sasuke, are you sure? I don't want to hurt you. Whatever I do, I never want to hurt you ever again…" He buried his eyes in Sasuke's long bangs now, nuzzling his forehead. "I'm so sorry for everything, Sasuke. I'm sorry…"

Sasuke reaffirmed him with a kiss. "I'm sure. I want it. I want you in me, Naruto."

Naruto had entered one finger as Sasuke felt only mild discomfort, and when he entered a second finger Sasuke hissed and gripped tightly to the carpet, but did not back away. He gave Naruto a reassuring nod as Naruto added a third finger. Sasuke groaned and buried his face between Naruto's strong chest. He slipped his fingers in and out of Sasuke's hole as his muscles clamp down his fingers relentlessly. "Relax…" Naruto soothed a hand over Sasuke's back as he kissed away those tears that form from the pain.

"I want you, Naruto... Now…" Sasuke had reached behind himself to pull Naruto's hand out.

Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs and entered without heed, breaking through that ring of soft flesh with the single movement of the thrust of his hips. Sasuke screamed. It was loud and it pierced through the air like a thousand needles. His body convoluted to the pain and had temporary blacked out only to be brought back to his senses when Naruto was nuzzling his face with his own. Naruto stopped to let Sasuke adjust to the greatness of his cock. He moved in tempo to Sasuke's natural rhythm, not wanting to hurt Sasuke again. Sasuke stopped moving and he also stopped. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you? We can stop if you want." Sasuke's face was darkened by the blood rushing to his head. He needed a moment before he spoke to Naruto again, "Please take me… hold me… fuck me… hurt me… and don't hold back. I don't care about any of that anymore. I just want your desires in me. I want all of you in me. And I want you to love me with every bit of your being."

They kissed feverishly as they lie on that filthy carpet, rolling on and off each other with each trying to dominate the other in being on the top to kiss. Sasuke was his life, and Naruto was Sasuke's oxygen.

Naruto was ready and so was Sasuke. He held onto Sasuke's thighs that was wrapped around his waist as he dropped them both onto Sasuke's work desk. Those file folders that stood so proudly once had fallen on the floor helplessly. If those folders could talk they would tell you that they were jealous—_no one will do them tonight_. Naruto pushed Sasuke on his stomach as Sasuke grabbed for purchase on the edge of the table. Naruto slammed into Sasuke and Sasuke did not held back any moans of passion.

Naruto never felt such tightness. Sasuke's passage squeezed and choked him as he slammed back at Naruto with a mild force of its own. Naruto knew that Sasuke was in great pain and felt very little pleasure as he remembered his first time with a man and that man's equipment was not even as endowed as Naruto's own now.

Naruto pushed one of Sasuke's knees on the table while keeping his other foot down to balance on the ground. That opened up his passage in a new way as Naruto continued to buried himself deep inside his lover's depth, feeling every inch and feeling every contraction of his body.

Naruto lifted Sasuke off of the desk as Sasuke gave a sound of protest. He was only just getting used to Naruto's administrations. Were they going to stop?

While still being connected, Naruto lifted the thinner man off his feet with ease to bring Sasuke next to the window again, tripping over discarded documents and stationeries on the ground as he stumbled.

Without much of a fair warning, Naruto stripped the remaining clothing off of Sasuke until he was only wearing his tie and his work glasses. He pressed Sasuke's full frontal body against the wall of glass. Sasuke pushed away. "No, people will see us…"

"Then let them see us." Naruto pressed Sasuke's full body onto the glass and it was the only thing that kept him from feeling all of Naruto's heat.

They fucked and they fucked with them both standing and Sasuke pressed up on the window completely nude. Their breath condensed on the glass around the shape of their heated bodies, sweat mingling and dripping from their bodies and onto the glass creating water marks that drips down to the floor. Their busy hands drew patterns of lust and craving into the condensation. They kept moving with each other, making love until Sasuke came with a long stream of sticky fluids, coating the surface of the glass and his own thighs. With a few more hard pounds that buried all of his length in that tiny hole, Naruto exploded his seeds inside Sasuke. Naruto thrust in again as another wave of orgasm hit him causing him to shoot his cum inside Sasuke again. Sasuke arched his back and shudder violently as he slammed his ass onto Naruto's still hard cock with no control on his own mind. They both felt so heated and aroused that they both came again, hard, spilling everything from within. Sasuke's body could only hold so much cum as the pressure raised from Naruto's over filling. Naruto's last squirt build up such pressure with the amount inside that Naruto's cum shot back out from Sasuke's hole, coating his own groin and Sasuke's cheeks in the process.

Naruto pull out his member diligently as more semen poured out in spurts from Sasuke's muscle contractions. A line of semen from their sex kept them connected. Naruto's own dick was sore and he couldn't stand to touch the sensitive head; he knew it's going to be painful. Sasuke was so tight and he was squeezed out of his life by the withering man beneath him. His own member was also covered by something other than his own semen, upon closer inspection he noticed it as a thin layer of blood. He look at Sasuke now, he had slid down the glass window on his hands and knees with his ass hole facing him; blood was smeared on his cheeks and in between the crease and concentrated where his hole was. Sasuke was bleeding. The first drop of blood dripped onto the carpet followed by a second and a third…

Sasuke fell on the floor holding his head, feeling very dizzy.

"Sasuke are you ok?!" Naruto crawled over to check on Sasuke. Sasuke nodded slightly but did not reply. He held his lover's body until he stopped feeling dizzy and his breathing returned to normal. Naruto cleaned them both and the place up while Sasuke got dressed with the spare set of clothes he had in his office; long sleeve tan color cardigan and blue jeans.

Sasuke picked up the file folders that had fallen. It would be hell to reorganized these again he thought, but it was worth it. Sasuke looked to the clock on the wall, it was 12am sharp, and from outside the office, the central clock tower hit its first gong, signifying the first stroke of the beginning of the end to Christmas.

"Sasuke, ya know…" Naruto said as he threw the mess in the trash bag and tied it. He started carefully, but remained his cheerful self in his voice, "I just took out my life savings today, and ha, I was so silly, I went downtown to this shady store as it was about to close and I bought you this gold ring…" Sasuke's ears perked up. "Cause I had this grand plot on how I was going to ask you to marry me. I thought about it for so long, I was going to bring you to Big Bears and I was going to kneel down as we were having hot chocolate to ask you, and then that didn't work out, ya know. So today, when I exited the store I was robbed blind. The robber took my wallet, the ring I got you, and my car…" Naruto trailed off, "I came thinking that I was going to ask you to marry me still, even if I had nothing…even if I had nothing but my love for you, even if you didn't want me I wanted to ask you, but—" He paused to take a breath as he felt he was getting too intense. The gong rang in the background again. "I decided not to. You deserve a ring, Sasuke; the best, and I couldn't even provide the basics…" Naruto felt like crying again but he held on. He will go out strong no matter what. He had came to tell Sasuke he loved him and that was all. He reached out and ran a finger over Sasuke's lips lovingly. "I love you so damn much that I cannot see myself asking you to marry me."

"You are right…" Naruto let his hand dropped as he felt those familiar tears again and that tone of voice. He almost hated himself for baring all his feelings to Sasuke in this way, but what happened has happened, he was waiting for the final blow as the bell chimed again for a couple of times. "Naruto, I never needed you to ask me for my hand in marriage…" Naruto took a deep breath and felt his heart beating so loud he could not hear Sasuke, but only saw Sasuke's lips moved while the gong echoed incessantly in the background. Sasuke reached into his desk drawer, "I planned to ask you myself all along." Sasuke took out a small box from his drawer and opened it. A gold ring, with similar stripes pattern as the one Naruto picked, gleamed a sparkle from the single lamp that illuminated the room. Sasuke knelt down on one knee in front of Naruto and took his hand into his own. Naruto couldn't breathe and sucked the inside of his mouth until it was dried. Everything all happened so fast in such a short amount of time, he didn't know what to make of it. "Naruto, would you marry me and stay with me for the rest of our lives? I love you so much, Naruto. I just love you, simply you, nobody else, just—so much. And I want to take care of you. I want you to be mine and only mine—So would you?" The bell tower started to play a song, _Auld Lang Syne_, officially signifying that Christmas had passed.

"Sasuke, but when did you…?"

"I got it at the jewelry duty free at the airport, that's why I didn't turn on my phone in time for your 23 calls." He chuckled. "Might as well get it tax-free right?"

"So was this the Christmas present you were talking about then?"

"Nope, I said _presents_. More than one. The other is this champagne." He pointed at the bottle sitting on the bookshelf all wrapped up in dark blue wrapping paper with a red ribbon tied around the bottle neck. "I too had a grand scheme that I planned—without telling you of course." Sasuke laughed nervously, then turned his full attention back to Naruto, "So what do you say? Say yes, so we could celebrate with this champagne?"

"Sasuke, are you kidding me? Yes… I mean, of course. Yes! I love you yes!" Naruto threw himself at Sasuke as they rolled on the floor and finally came to a stop. Sasuke put the ring on Naruto's finger and kissed his face feverishly. He saw a smear of dirt of Naruto's face and wiped if off with his thumb. "By the way, why were you so dirty?"

Naruto explained as they laughed. Laughed and celebrated and laughed some more and kissed some more; they cried and laughed some more and made love and celebrated some more—from now, until the rest of their life.

()-()-()-()

Below the basement of the building a pop was heard; a soda can was opened. Someone took a sip from the can with his aged lips. The night guard regarded the many monotonous screens and made a grin as he took another sip from the can.

"Santa came this year, alrighty..." A bulged was clearly visible in his pants, "by bringin' me some twinky gay butt porn right here in the office… thank you, St. Nick!"

_Back at the 24-Hours Fitness Center_

Kiba looked at the clock on the wall as it stroked 12. Naruto was not back yet, which means—

Kiba _knew._

He rubbed his hands together mischievously as he looked at the unlogged out account on Naruto's Facebook. He wrote on the status: I'm gay and married to UchihaSasuke (tagged, of course), and I just had hella lot of ass." He slapped his knees and laughed until he cried. And then he deleted it, it would have been better if Naruto wasn't gay, then it would have been funnier. He wrote another version. He then changed Naruto's status again: "Naruto Uzumaki is engaged to Sasuke Uchiha. Merry Christmas, everyone and to all a good night! Mood: _Ecstatic_."

"Done." He clicked _post_.

He leaned back in his chair into a stretch and a yawn as he nodded to himself in approval—

_Now that's some __**real**__ journalism, none of that business section shit that nobody reads anyways…_

**_The End!_**

**_ And Merry Christmas!_**

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading! This is my first completely fic on FFN!_**

**_For more of my Naru Sasu reads, please check out "Perhaps in Another Lifetime". Bless the Hero" (is not yaoi) has been hack to pieces right now cuz some bastard threaten to report me? what? the? freak? OK gtg! I needa catch my plane! :)_**


End file.
